KumoMask
KumoMask (クモマスク Kumomasuku) is a spider-themed Nocturne, a member of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes, a Nocturne from Universe-222 and an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality KumoMask is an amoral, insane, twisted and unstable spider-themed Nocturne, who is a cross between the stereotypical mad scientist and a vicious predator. He is incredibly intelligent, being able to create devices capable of making cyborgs, inventing many new weapons for the Brotherhood of Nocturnes, as well as some useful technology, however he also has a more carnivorous side to him; as he often goes around and preys on human civilians or animals, finding them delicious. In terms of combat, he prefers to sneak up and surprise his enemies, either by abducting them or assassination, however he has no qualms against hand-to-hand combat. History Backstory KumoMask hails from someplace in Austria, where he was one of the earliest known evil Nocturnes, as well as one of the earliest members to join the Brotherhood of Nocturnes having joined early during the first wave. He spent a good deal making cyborgs down in his homeland Austria in private. He made some to serve as his own henchmen and used them for all their worth. Later on during his cyborg program, two members of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes came to work with him for a while. One day the cyborg machine stopped working though, to which HyenaMask volunteered to fix himself, only to end up as a cyborg himself. Eventually, due to unrelated events, his cyborg program was put to an end and KumoMask later went into hiding. He wouldn't appear again until the Brotherhood of Nocturnes rose up again. Debut: Eight Legged Killer KumoMask first appeared in RP where he sneaked into a hotel in San Jose and hid in a couple's room. As the man begin to enter sleep, KumoMask began to manifest in his shadowy form, crawling on his ceiling. As the man became a little more alert and looked up, he saw no one there. Figuring it was because of too many drinks, the tired man went back to sleep. His slumber didn't last long however as then KumoMask finally leaped onto the guy. Before the man can even scream, KumoMask plunged his venomous fangs onto his neck, pumping up venom from his fangs, paralyzing the man. KumoMask then took a chunk of a bite out of the man's neck, eating it and killing the man. The woman who was sleeping with the man then instantly woke up and spotted the shadowy monster eating her boyfriend, so she leaped out of bed and tried to call for help; KumoMask then turned and shot a net-like web from his left hand, capturing the woman by her legs. Soon KumoMask reeled her towards him, before then biting into her neck, pumping up more venom, paralyzing her next. He then bit onto her head, gushing out blood and gore. KumoMask then went around inside and killed more tenants within the hotel, and the ones he didn't kill he simply wrapped them up in his webs, trapping them. Soon the extermination squad was sent in to deal with him. KumoMask managed to deal with most of them, eating out the heart of one and then killing a few others, however they managed to succeed in chasing him out of the hotel, but not before he set the place partially on fire. CobraMask sensed KumoMask's presence from afar and then sent out CatMask and HyenaMask to retrieve him. KumoMask then explored the rest of San Jose and settled in an abandoned building, where eventually CatMask and HyenaMask met up with him. CatMask spoke to KumoMask, telling him about CobraMask and that he was requested to come back with them to the Brotherhood of Shadowbloods's main location. CatMask also re-introduced KumoMask to HyenaMask, who he recognized as the one Shadowblood he accidentally turned into a cyborg and thanked him, wanting to shake his hands, but found out that KumoMask's hands were covered in blood, so he couldn't at the time. KumoMask agreed to come, as he was the one with the "brains" as he called it, but first he wanted to cause some mayhem first, which CatMask and HyenaMask were fine with. KumoMask reappeared in the city webbing up some civilians and the climbing up to the highest building (The 88) and began taunting them all, stating he was looking forward to either eating them or dropping them. However then Goju arrived, shortly followed up by FlamingoMask and Robo Lass. KumoMask fired out some webs at Goju, only for Goju's eye beams to melt the webs. CatMask then appeared to battle both Goju and Robo Lass, to which KumoMask and FlamingoMask then fought each other. KumoMask repeatedly punched at FlamingoMask, hitting FlamingoMask in the beak, to which FlamingoMask then fired his Flamingo Beam AND Goju's Atomic Fireballs against him, burning at KumoMask bad. KumoMask shot out another webs, though this time it formed a net, capturing FlamingoMask. Once Goju got out of his net quickly, KumoMask then fired out Shadow Needles against Goju. KumoMask then fired his Shadow Needles at his captured victims just to spite Goju, Robo Lass and FlamingoMask but luckily then at that moment Goju size-changed to giant size and held out his hand to the victims, saving them. FlamingoMask then fired a barrage of Flamingo Orbs against KumoMask, causing out sparks to fly off of him. Goju, Robo Lass and FlamingoMask battled him some more, to which then FlamingoMask performed Flamingo Dive against him. KumoMask stayed on though and nearly bit his Venomous Fangs onto FlamingoMask, but FlamingoMask then wacked his Wrecking Flail at him, sending him off. As KumoMask landed back down, he then retreated, turning into his shadow form and leaving. He along with HyenaMask then regrouped with CatMask and CatMask then teleported them to the Shadowland Cave, where CobraMask was awaiting KumoMask's return. Feel the Pain! The Overbearing RaccoonMask Pt. 2 KumoMask made a cameo near the end of the RP where he greeted RaccoonMask back to the Shadowland Cave, as well as the rest. A Hollow Epilogue of Sorts KumoMask briefly appeared in the RP to greet ChameleonMask, FlyMask and the Shadelinqs. Operation: Shade KumoMask briefly appeared in the RP where he along with his associate MouseMask were both working on a machine in the guise of a doctor and a nurse (KumoMask was disguised as a doctor), until then RaccoonMask and GokiMask arrived to KumoMask, temporarily halting his operation. KumoMask then delivered the Shade, which he then explained what it could do and it's side effects to the two, just as requested. Following RaccoonMask's and GokiMask's departure, KumoMask (as well as MouseMask) then resumed operation. The Bat Noblewoman from Hell KumoMask appeared near the end of the RP where he showed up to BatMask disguised as a doctor, before then revealing himself finally to BatMask. KumoMask then offered BatMask to join the Brotherhood of Shadowbloods (due to learning about her actions so far and seeing a little bit of the fight outside and was impressed with the results). BatMask accepted, though not without hearing an explanation of what was the Brotherhood of Shadowbloods were. Soon afterwards, KumoMask then took off, heading elsewhere. Poison Professional KumoMask made a cameo in the RP where he spoke to CobraMask, talking about how he recruited BatMask into their forces. After when ScorpionMask arrived, KumoMask then observed ScorpionMask's fight with CobraMask. Flamingo Squadron Eliminated? KumoMask appeared in the RP where he saw that IkaMask was coming to there base and then alarmed ScorpionMask and CobraMask about it. Kurutta vs. BatMask: Final Battle Conclusion KumoMask appeared in the RP where he offered BatMask a snack following her return, pushing one of the Shadelinqs towards her, allowing her to drain the blood of the Shadelinq. SkunkMask's Last Chance KumoMask was one of the few Brotherhood of Shadowblood members to watch SkunkMask spying on FlamingoMask from the view of his camera. He commented on ScorpionMask's venom stating that it was one of the most toxic he had seen since BrockenMask's poisonous claws. SaberMask vs. ScorpionMask KumoMask was one of the audience members watching ScorpionMask and SaberMask fight, and he was cheering on ScorpionMask to destroy SaberMask. Cry of the Manticore KumoMask made a cameo in the RP where he said to CobraMask following ManticoreMask's demise that he was working on a devastating new project, along with CatMask's BearMask. CobraMask wanted to see results however, not all talk, so he and CatMask then carried on. FlamingoMask Died! LobsterMask Dies Too!! KumoMask was seen celebrating the downfall of FlamingoMask within the Shadowland Cave and cheered on BearMask. The Coup of the Century Pt. 1: All Hail RaccoonMask! WIP The Coup of the Century Pt. 4: RaccoonMask's Last Stand WIP SkullMask's Monster Mash KumoMask made a cameo near the end of the RP where he took ScorpionMask to sick bay following his stalemate fight with KitsuneMask. He also demanded that ScorpionMask put away RaccoonMask's cut-off mask away from him, because it was getting him sick. Abilities & Techniques * Webs: Much like an actual spider, KumoMask can shoot out strands of webbing that he can use to trap his enemies with. He can also create a giant spider web, where he can also trap his opponents (or victims) onto it or cocoon them in thick webbing that is strong enough to also be held dangling in from on top of a building and can only fall off if KumoMask decides to let it drop. ** Web Sling: KumoMask can also shoot out webs he can use to swing to building to. ** Web Nets: KumoMask can also fire out a net-like thread that he can use to capture foes or prevent them for doing anything else. * Genius Intellect: KumoMask is very intelligent, having invented many devices and weapons, being very tech savvy and even has medical expertise (chiefly surgical). * Shadow Needles: KumoMask can fire bolts of needle-like shadow projectiles from his mouth at his foes. * Venomous Fangs: KumoMask has very poisonous, lethal fangs that he can use to bite into his victim's skin and can penetrate through armor even. His venom is capable of completely paralyzing his foes, making them unable to more or even speak, giving him an advantage to attack. * Shadow Manifest: A technique all members of the Brotherhood of Shadowblood members appear to be capable of using, HyenaMask can transform into a more shadowy form, allowing him to blend in the darkness, making him able to be unseen by many. He can also become intangible in this form, passing through walls. * Wallcrawling: KumoMask can crawl on walls and ceilings with ease. * Enhanced Agility: KumoMask has enhanced agility, being able to move quickly and swiftly. * Strength: KumoMask is fairly strong, being able to carry two people with him while climbing without breaking a sweat. * Extraordinary Jumper: KumoMask can jump up to high heights. * Spider Control: While not shown yet, KumoMask is able to control over spiders and make them do his bidding. He usually has them act as henchmen however and doesn't often use them for combat. * Human Form: KumoMask can take on the form of a human doctor as means of disguise. * Eye Lasers: KumoMask can fie out eye lasers from all of his eyes, even on his chest. This attack has not been used yet in RP. * Spider Shadow Legs: KumoMask can summon out very long shadowy limbs that resemble spider leg from his back and use them for combat to hack and slash at his foes with. This attack has not yet been used in RP. * Camera Eyes: Not much of a weapon, but the "eyes" on KumoMask's chest are actually cameras, which he can use to film whatever. Weaknesses * Light Energy: KumoMask is weak to light energy. Quotes Trivia * His name was originally going to be "ArachnoMask", before being changed to his final name. * He is the first arachnid-themed Nocturne to canonically appear in RP. ** He would later be succeeded by ScorpionMask in this regard. * "Kumo" is Japanese for "spider". However, he is name it meant to be a reference to Kumonga. * He is the first Shadowblood to have more than two eyes. He has four. Originally he was going to have six, but this didn't turn out well in concept. ** Unless CerberusMask is counted (who has two eyes each for each head, making it in total six eyes), KumoMask would be the second instead. * Originally he was going to be brown-recluse spider themed, but this was scrapped. * He is the second known member of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes to have venomous fangs. The first was CobraMask. * He was the first Brotherhood of Nocturnes member shown (besides the already established CatMask, HyenaMask, MouseMask and CobraMask) but ironically was one of the last members to be created. * Him and FlyMask reportedly do not get along very well, never seeing eye to eye with each other. * Originally he was meant to work with ScorpionMask and be treacherous towards CobraMask as well, but this was scrapped as it felt to out of left field and Gallibon the Destroyer felt having three traitors was too much. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Arachnids Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Predators Category:Original Characters Category:Doctors & Scientists Category:Villains Category:Dark Is Evil Category:Insane Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Kaijin Category:Nocturne Category:Brotherhood of Nocturnes